


Surprise!

by CookieCatSU



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Camilia is just done with Eda's garbage, Eda's a stheif, F/F, Fluff and Humor, For the most part, Nicknames, Surprises, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCatSU/pseuds/CookieCatSU
Summary: Eda has a huge surprise for Camilia, who's less than amused.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 174





	Surprise!

"Hey, Camilia!" Eda shouts, shaking her awake.

It's 7am, and the sun is shining through the drapes in Camilia's bedroom, glaring in her eyes. She blinks blearily, eyes centering finally on the gray blob at the side of her bed.

Doesn't her idiot of a girlfriend ever sleep? And can't she leave her out of it, if she isn't? She turns on her side, now facing the wall, and throws her pillow over her head.

"Ugh. Go away. It's way too early to get up, Eda"

The witch scoffs, with a hearty laugh. "What, don't you get up at, like, 4 am every day?"

"It's Saturday. I've been working double shifts all week and I need rest" Camilia whines.

Eda hisses in annoyance. The pillow is suddenly being snatched out of her grip, and Camilia, turning swiftly to protest, watches with a frustrated scowl as it's thrown on the floor like trash. Eda, smirking like a fool, picks up Camilia's glasses off the bedside table, and offers them up to her.

"No can do! I have something to show you, and we're going to go see it right now, even if I have to drag you out of bed. 'Kay?"

Camilia curses under her breath, but takes her glasses, and slams them on her face.

She might as well play along. It wasn't like she was getting any more sleep, anyway.

* * *

Camilia allows Eda to lead her through the living room, slender hand cool against the small of her back, the other grasped tight around her shoulder. Guiding, gentle. She isn't sure why they're doing this, and Eda's determined exclamations that it'd be fun, and exciting, weren't very reassuring (the last time she'd said something would be fun, they'd nearly flown off a cliff). Of course, Camilia had no plans on stopping her.

Once Eda got an idea in her head, it was impossible to stop her. So, Camilia resigns herself to whatever's going to happen next.

She hears the sound of a door opening, and feels the warmth of sun on her face, and knows they've just walked into the backyard. Her hand flies up to the blindfold tied haphazardly across her eyes.

Eda's fingers clasp around her hand, pulling it away from her expert work, carefully leading Camilia's arm back down to her side. She scoffs off to her left, a few inches from her ear,

"Hands off!" She laughs, "Remember, we have a deal, Cami"

Camilia still wasn't sure how she felt about that nickname. On the one hand, it was rather sweet, in the tooth rooting sort of way. On the other hand, it sounded ridiculous, and she was a grown woman.

She decides on mild annoyance, this time.

"I'm about to break it" Camilia replies, rolling her eyes.

"Play nice"

Eda continues to lead her. After a few more minutes, stumbling across the yard, Camilia blinks through the blindfold pulled haphazardly across her face.

She laughs, amused by her antics,

"Okay… Where are you taking me?" She calls

"It's a secret" Eda whispers, and Camilia can imagine the smug smile that crosses her face.

"Really?"

"Yes, now hush"

Finally, they stop, and Eda taps her on the shoulder. Camilia unties the blindfold.

The witch is grinning, as bright as the sun, beside her. Camilia gapes.

Standing… no, laying, in front of them is a towering creature, feathered and huge. It pants like a dog, it's sleek, beaked head tilted to the side as it regards the pair.

"Surprise! It's a baby griffon" Eda exclaims

And it is. It is a baby griffon, with a wild white mane and sharp eyes, and massive claws that could easily rip through either of them. Just laying in the grass underneath _her_ oak tree, like it belonged.

Camilia's jaw dropped. At first she's surprised, but the emotion quickly evolves into apprehension.

"Where'd you get this?" She asks, mystified.

Eda's eyes were still bright, words coming light and fast. She sounded almost thrilled,

"That's not important, what matters is-"

"No, seriously, where'd this thing come from?"

Eda smiles smugly, "A thief never reveals her secrets"

"You stole it-"

"No! Ugh, you make it sound so bad" Eda whines, "I'm borrowing it"

"Eda!"

Eda nuzzles up to Camilia, golden eyes unusually soft, as she wraps her arms around the woman, placing a placating kiss to her cheek.

"I love you, sweetheart" She says, all soft and sugary, and it's clear she's trying to quench some of Camilia's anger.

And despite the fact that Camilia _knows_ what she's doing, it's hard not to smile in return. The gray haired witch could be surprisingly adorable, and convincing, when she wanted to be.

It was despicable, really.

"I guess, I love you too" Camilia replies.

"You're still returning it, though" She adds, after a moment.

Eda makes a noise of annoyance in her throat, throwing her hands down in frustration,

"Oh come on, Cami!" Then, in a trailing whisper she mutters, "Fiiine... You never let me have any fun"

Camilia still wasn't sure about Eda's idea of fun. Or that nickname, for that matter.

She laughs though. Loud and mirthful

"Yeah. Take it back"

Eda pouts, of course. Arms crossed, golden fang peaking just past her lip, head hanging with how morosely sad this was.

Camilia knows one thing for certain. She does love her, no matter how ridiculous, or stubborn she was.

Even if she called her silly things, like Cami. Or perhaps because of it.


End file.
